Mas Amedda
Mas Amedda was a Chagrian Senator from Champala. He served as Vice-Chair of the Senate for many years. First Job Mas Amedda was born on Champala. Once he grew arms and legs and gained the ability to breathe outside of water, he took a job as a hotel clerk for one of Champala's many resorts. In this position he happened to meet Senator Agrippa Aldrete of Alderaan, who was spending vacation on the planet with several of his colleagues. During a late-night shift, Amedda received a call at the front desk from a panicked Aldrete who needed someone to come to his room immediately. Amedda entered the room to find what appeared to be a dead hooker. Amedda urged Aldrete to calm down and assured him that this sort of thing was not uncommon here. In actuallity the young woman was not dead, but had overdosed on some heavy drugs. Amedda agreed to cover up the incident, and make sure that the woman would not be connected back to the Senator. To repay the young Chagrian, Aldrete promised to secure him a position as a Senate page. Life on Coruscant Mas tended to stay quiet and listen as much as possible. The other pages found him to be distant, but generally had positivie opinions of him. He was a hard worker and took every opportunity to deliver messages and assist senators. After some time, many Senators interpreted his silence to mean that he could be trusted, and began allowing him to hendle more sensitive matters- both official and personal. After 4 years as a page, Mas Amedda had managed to collect secrets from just about everyone in the Senate. He returned to his homeworld and announced that he would seek election to the Senate. Despite the fact that he was a complete unknown on Champala, many Senators, both fearing that he would expose their secrets, and seeing him as a potential ally, came forward supporting his bid. The off-world support was enough to convince many that he was a political prodigy, and he was narrowly elected. Senate Even though he was only a freshman Senator, Mas Amedda's experience watching and listening made him more able than many who had served much longer. The Senators who knew him as a quiet subservient page were shocked to see him now as an assertive manipulator. While he never directly threatened to reveal anyone's secrets, he frequently scheduled meetings with members of the Intergalactic Press Corps right after meetings with important Senators. After just two years of service, he engineered his appointment as Vice-Chair of the Senate. While this position held no real power, it put him in close proximity to Supreme Chancellor Valorum. Amedda was able to more or less control Valorum by constantly advising him to use caution and defer decisions to the Senate to remove personal responsibility. Eventually that strategy got Valorum kicked out, and Palpatine put in. Palpatine had little patience for Mas Amedda's bullshit, but saw him as a useful tool in rounding up support for his sometimes unpopular ideas. Mas Amedda still thought that he was influencing the Supreme Chancellor, but actually, he was just doin what Palpatine wanted him to do. Clone Wars Mas Amedda was strongly in favor of the Military Creation Act, and was one of the ones to convince Jar Jar Binks to propose it. As the Chancellor increased his power over the Senate, Mas Amedda became his chief spokesman- converting the role of Vice-Chair to an extension of the Chancellorship. Mace Windu suspected that Mas Amedda might be a Sith Lawd, but, by that point, he was suspecting just about everyone who looked scary. Mas Amedda was actually one of the few citizens of the Galaxy to figure out that Palpatine was, in fact, a Sith Lord, but he kept his mouth shut about it, since he was personally benefitting from it. Empire When Palpatine declared himself the Emperor, he retained Ms Amedda as one of his top advisors. Amedda served in thie role for many years. eventually he became slightly concerned about Palpatines "No Aliens" policies. He even presided over the Imperial Senate, when the vote was taken to put these policies into law- which put him out of a job. Palpatine realized that Amedda knew way too much to be put out on the street, so he invited him to a "retirement" party in the Imperial Royal Party Room. After Amedda entered the dark room , Palpatine turned the lights on and yelled "Surprise!" Then Darth Vader jumped out from behind a couch and killed Amedda with his lightsaber. Palpatine laughed about this for a good 45 minutes, repeatedly asking Vader, "Did you see the look on his face?" Category:Galactic Senate Category:People killed by Darth Vader